XP Awards and Bonus XP
Session 1 point — Automatic. Each player gets one point for participating in a session. 1 point — Justification. If the player performed an action that either helped or harmed another being / group of beings, the player may state their justification for giving consent. We are all the heroes of our own stories. 1 point — Roleplaying. The player did a good job of portraying his character/virtue/vice, either entertainingly, appropriately, or both. If he veered too far from his character’s concept, he might not deserve this reward, but don’t be stingy here. Indeed, superlative roleplaying might be worth two points. 1 point — Survival. Characters who rise to the occasion with clever/out-of-the-box actions or feats of survival and sheer persistence against an extremely lethal threats deserve a point. Do not reward characters who act in stupid or suicidal ways just so they can gain the accolades of the survival. 1 point - Management. The player who manages the ship, log, and rules has gone above and beyond just playing, and warrants an extra XP. This includes, but is not limited to: Tracking starship energy levels (Cloak, Jump, Fight, Heal, and Replicate), Ensure observation of the rules (Virtue, Vice, Iniquity, Professions, Willpower, Roll Modifiers, and Character Creation), And verifying and adding significant details to the Log (aka Visited systems). Chapter / Constellation 1 point — Success. The characters achieved all or part of their goals. 1 point — Danger. The characters survived against harsh odds and grave dangers. 1 point — Wisdom. The player, and thus his character, devised a brilliant plan or came up with a spontaneous solution that enabled the group to survive or succeed when it might have failed. Major Arc 1 point — Success. The characters achieved all or part of their goals. 1 point — Danger. The characters survived against harsh odds and grave dangers. 1 point — Wisdom. The player, and thus his character, devised a brilliant plan or came up with a spontaneous solution that enabled the group to survive or succeed when it might have failed. Bonus XP There are a number of things you can do to acquire additional Permanent Experience. These are listed below. Also, these points are *'permanent'* and carry to each character you make in any campaign. Things you can do each session for Extra XP: Write a character back story. 1000+ words get you one point. Draw a character portrait. This one is difficult, you actually need talent or possibly get a friend who has some to do this for you, but a sweet looking character portrait will get you one point. Write a character prologue journal covering the events of the prologue. 1000 words (good) will get you one point. Again with the drawing; each new Race, NPC, Starship, etc... Could use an image or portrait, and if it fits what it looks like in my head, you get one point of XP. Long, interesting, insightful, high word count conversations with an NPC over discord, One point each downtime. Things you can do for the game itself for Extra XP: Generate 3 new Achievements / Quirks. One point when approved. Write out 10 defined action rolls. One point each time, when approved. Create three "stock" characters. One point point, when approved. Fill out a page on the wiki, to include "For examples", that I didn't know were empty. One point when approved.